For the Love of a Child
by Thewatcherobserves
Summary: Complications set in when Kirk finds himself attached to Spock's and Uhura's son, a child gifted in unusual ways.
1. Chapter 1

**For the Love of a Child**

_By Ma Anders_

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to the respective owners. _

Author's Note: _This story is indebted to "Opposite of Logic" by Kristen Elizabeth. It is a follow on tale, a thought exercise as it were, that asks the questions _"What does evolution really look like and would we sentient beings *really* know it when we saw it"? _ This story also hints at a subject that worries me greatly: the use of children with astonishing talent by adults for personal, governmental or military advantage. Enders' Game started long before the birth of Andrew Wiggin. Enjoy!_

Author's Note_: __All italicized text represents telepathic communications. Like this author's note. Exception is characters known to be psi-mutes. Like the author._

**Radiation Isolation Chamber for Nacelle Testing**

McCoy took the ancient device from his pocket. Turning it over in his hand he allowed himself to marvel at its elegance. This thing had once ruled the techworld, so to speak. With one button. That sentimental thought was all McCoy allowed himself. Moving to the control panel, he engaged the testing overrides and locked the chamber. He had something important to do but he didn't want to die of radiation poisoning accidently either.

McCoy pushed the single operator button, tapped the screen, thought back to the start of it and began speaking...

A time before...


	2. Chapter 2

**Mess Hall**

McCoy flopped into the mess hall chair and began a serious observation of the overflowing tray in front of him. _Where to start, _ he considered. Picking up his fork with the skilled hands of a surgeon he started on his left, having chosen a directional approach to the mountain of food in front of him. He barely noticed when James Kirk, his captain and friend, joined him.

"Bones! You don't really mean to eat all of that?" Kirk asked. Jim knew the answer. He also knew the ritual remained part of their friendship since the Academy. A younger Kirk often witnessed an older McCoy consuming in Klingon proportions what passed for food at the Academy.

"You are a truly alien species, doctor. Your stomach is bigger than the body carrying it around."

"Ghmmmh" McCoy mumbled back. Practice told Jim that McCoy wished him a journey to a hot place. Ritual completed, Kirk started in on his own much smaller meal. Conversation began once McCoy had downed roughly a third of his food. The friends discussed:

• Kirk's recent visit to Andor: McCoy - "Did you find someone...compatible?"

• McCoy's recent medical conference: Kirk - "Do they have anything that makes that Andorian rash thing itch less?"

• Carol Marcus: McCoy - "Is she still pissed off at you?"

• Shore leave: Kirk - "Well , I got out of the dog house then she found out I went to Andor"

Kirk unexpectedly rose from the table. Clearing his tray quickly he sent a hasty goodbye and apology in Bones' direction. "Where's the fire?" McCoy shouted to his back. "Gotta go. Got a playdate." Kirk replied. With that, the mess hall doors closed behind him.

Returning to his still impressive pile of food, McCoy shook his head and smiled at the thought that Jim Kirk was infatuated with a 4-year-old kid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Commander Spock's Quarters**

_I don't understand it. How can a 4 year old have so much laundry? His clothes are 4 loads a day. Honestly, in Africa we would just put underwear on the baby and let him play. _

_Nyota, _came her other self, _it would be disrespectful to your parents to ask them to refrain from so many gifts of clothing. Again._

_Must be my turn to remind them, _ she retorted.

Having been bonded for some time, Spock knew it was time to move on to his other concern and that concern sat before him struggling with a geometry problem.

"Grayson, we reviewed this yesterday. Given two sides of a right-angled triangle, how do you calculate the length of the third side?"

"Baba, it is too hard!" Grayson knew formal speech pleased his father.. And might make it easier to end this lesson.

"Grayson, you have a fine mind. But you must learn to work harder on your lessons. A disciplined mind will serve your future well."

The boy squirmed, jostling the PADD on his little lap. Staring at the problem again he bit his lower lip and tried some solutions. None caused the auto-teacher to flash the green "CORRECT" he needed to finish his lesson.

"Baba, it is" _too hard. _At 4, Grayson had full command of his telepathic abilities. His mother's latent psi had blossomed during her bonding with Spock; her empahic capabilities erupted fully formed to heal Spock (although it turned out he didn't really need it). Grayson at 4 could broadcast widely when he chose to, and he chose to now.

_Spock, he is young for this level of material. I didn't study geometry until upper elementary school._

_He is NOT young for a Vulcan child._

_He's not just Vulcan, Spock, he's mostly human - although there are days when I sincerely doubt he has ANY of my DNA in him._

_K'diwa, Grayson means even more to me because in him I see all that you mean to me._

Ok, she thought, you get points for that.

_He has the ability; he must learn the disciplne - _

Spock's mental message was interrupted by a psionic shout from his offspring that suppressed all other thoughts.

_Uncle Jim!-Uncle Jim!-Uncle Jim!-Uncle Jim!-Uncle Jim!-Uncle Jim!-Uncle Jim!-Uncle Jim!-Uncle Jim!-Uncle Jim!-Uncle Jim!-Uncle Jim!-Uncle Jim!-Uncle Jim!-Uncle Jim!_

Happiness attacked Uhura. She tasted yellow hair and blue eyes. She heard heart song; it reminded her of pirate music in those ancient kidvids. Grayson's joy forced her to smile involuntarily. It took an effort to shield herself. Spock got there faster.

"Grayson. Uncle Jim will be here. But you must concentrate on completing your math work."

It didn't work. The next blast came louder.

_No!-No!-No!-Here Now!-Here Now!-Here Now!-Here Now!-Here Now!-Here Now!-Here Now!-Here Now!-Here Now!-Here Now!-Here Now!-Here Now!-Here Now!-Here Now!-Here Now!_

"Sweetheart, he'll be here in a little while" Uhura said, trying to coax him back to work when the door swooshed. Grayson was right. Kirk had been on their doorstep.

"Hello all. Where's my favorite Star Fleet cadet? Ready to hang with the big boys tonight?" Jim's progress towards Grayson was halted by a look from Spock.

"Hello Jim. You are early. Grayson has not yet finished his math."

"What's he working on? Maybe Uncle Jim can help him out." and with a quick motion, Jim took the PADD from the more than willing Grayson. Jim glanced at the PADD, moving the materials around with a finger to see the entire lesson then looked up at Spock.

"You're kidding, right? He's 4, Spock"

"He is capable. It is a parental responsibility to help each child achieve their potential. When you have children, Jim, you will understand; I do not take this responsibility lightly."

Only Uhura, who knew James Kirk more intimately than anyone on the ship, knew how deeply that statement hurt despite the fact that Spock had not intended to hurt his best friend. Kirk stood blinking at Spock then turned on his 100-watt devious smile before kneeling down to speak to Grayson.

"Well buddy, seems like we can't go out to play unless you finish this problem. Baba says. So what's it gonna be? I think you can do it." and with that he handed the PADD to Grayson whose fingers flew over the equation. He was done in seconds with the green CORRECT flashing across the display. The word "CORRECT" danced in the middle of a mariachi party. The learning program had never done that before James Kirk touched the PADD.

"Party-Party-Party!" Grayson sang.

"You bet, kid. Nothing but the best for my _next_ first officer." Kirk took the boy's hand to leave and turned for the door.

"You'll have him back at a decent hour, Captain? I checked the duty roster and you're off the next two days" Jim noted Uhura's stance, arms folded and foot tapping, and knew she meant business.

"Actually, I was going to keep him overnight. You know, show him how a star ship works; let him see what a captain does."

"I don't want him to see what _this_ captain does" she shot back.

"You mean you wouldn't like a 24 hour break from parenthood to spend some bonding time together?" The smile again with more wattage. She blinked; he had her.

She sighed. "Let me pack a few things for him"

"Not needed. We'll head over to the commissary and get some clothes and.."

Grayson's parents' unison shout of "No!" stunned him; Jim waited for Grayson's overnight pack.

**The U.S.S. Enterprise - The Good Parts**

Pavel Chekov had to surpress a laugh as he passed Kirk and Grayson in the hall. As Grayson's most frequent babysitter Chekov knew the youngster as well as anyone but his parents - or so he thought.

Here came Kirk and Grayson down the corridor of main engineering. When Kirk saluted, Grayson saluted. When Kirk gave an instruction Grayson either repeated it or replied "Aye aye, sir". When Kirk touched a panel, Grayson jumped to touch the panel. Tall though he was for 4, he mostly missed the mark. That's when his lower lip would protrude and Kirk would lift Grayson onto his raised knee and explain which icons to touch - and _why._

"Captin, vould you like some help vit Grayson tonight?" Chekov asked in heavily accented Fed Standard.

"Thanks ensign but we're gonna be fine. Grayson's my wing man tonight" As Chekov watched them enter Engineering, he smiled again hearing his captain say "Grayson, this is my absolutely favorite part of the ship. This is where we get our speed."

Grayson heard Uncle Jim talking but the words confused him.

_ He doesn't deserve this. I was there; he wasn't. He should have been mine._

Grayson didn't think it odd that his favorite uncle's lips never moved.

* * *

Kirk, Spock and Uhura were on the bridge when the call from Star Fleet came through.

"Commander Spock, this is Captain Onderwyser, Federation Education and Talent Search Chief. On behalf of the Star Fleet Science Challenge I'd like to congrate you, Commander Spock and Liutenant Uhura. Grayson has won the 12 and under science challenge. His explanation of the contribution of nacelles to warp speed was well beyond our expectations for one of his tender years.

"On a personal note, I have to say that, as a teacher and a former star ship crewman, I wasn't a fan of your captain's insistence on keeping the family together on the ship. I got this one completely wrong.

"Commander, Lieutenant, keep up the good work. We've got a place at Star Fleet waiting for Grayson when he turns 12. Onderwyser out".

Applause. Spontaneous applause exploded on the bridge. Everyone publicly celebrated Grayson's win with the notable exception of three bridge officers.

Commander Spock looked perplexed. To himself and his mate - who was always in his mind - he wondered _How is this possible? I do not remember teaching Grayson warp propulsion physics?_

Lieutenant Uhura looked intent. Physics was never her strongest subject but her son was apparently showing prodigious talent in the subject. She suspected she knew who was behind it; the questions were did Kirk do the work himself, did he coach Grayson or did Grayson really have a talent for warp physics?

Captain Kirk looked smug. All it took was making it fun and leaving the entry screen up on Grayson's PADD. Grayson's brilliance was obvious to Kirk. He could't understand how Spock kept missing it. He'd been looking for a chance to introduce Grayson to some of the things he'd enjoyed in his own childhood - not the dangerous ones (although there were some good memories there), just the good ones. Now he had an opening. Grayson's award justified the fun present Kirk had in mnd for him; he knew Spock would never give him such a present.

_He should have been mine._


	4. Chapter 4

**Commander Spock's Quarters**

Four days after the science award announcement Uhura awoke from a fitful sleep disturbed by an unceasing whimper. On waking several times, she heard nothing and assumed she was dreaming. She mind-checked Spock each time - _Lord knows he's experienced enough sadness in his life_ - but he slept a refreshing sleep.

After the latest incident she rose from the bed. If she wasn't going to sleep, she decided, she might as well finish those translations for the diplomatic treaty signing. She donned her robe and resolved to peek in on Grayson before starting. By the time the door's compressed air sound faded, Uhura knew something was wrong. With Grayson.

Each step closer escalated the whimper in her mind. Grayson tossed restlessly; he was neither awake nor asleep. Closing the distance between them, Uhura sat on the bed and lifted the sick child into her lap. Her mother's quick check told her he was feverish and sluggish. She gently prodded him, feeling for lumps and bumps as her own mother had done and was alarmed to discover tenderness in his lower joints. Each gentle probe of his hips or legs raised the intensity of his whimpering in her mind.

"Spock!" _Spock!_ The double call brought him to her immediately.

_It's Grayson. He's had fevers before but he woke me with his whimpering. _She'd never seen him this sick before, broadcasting his pain mentally.

_Should we take him to Sick Bay? _Spock asked.

Uhura condered this; it could be serious but it could also just be a case of a Vulcan-Human child catching both versions of a normal childhood illness. She didn't want to seem hysterical. She was almost ready to go when Grayson opened his eyes.

"Uncle Jim." _Uncle Jim!_

Uhura stroked his damp hair, cooing to him to comfort him.

"We'll let you see Uncle Jim when you're better, baby. Shhh now..."

Spock watched and waited. _Sick Bay?_

She looked nowhere for a moment, gathering her thoughts before responding. _Let's see how he does. While I get him cooled down, can you look up Vulcan - and human - childhood diseases that have fever and joint soreness._

Spock looked at her, worried. This was all new to him.

For an hour or so Grayson held his own physically. His fever did not recede but neither did it elevate. Spock's search yielded over 50 possible illnesses but none of them seemed to be dangerous for previously healthy children.

The only oddity continued to be Grayson's obsession with James Kirk. His mind was never free of Kirk; the litany of "Uncle Jim" had gotten somewhat louder and the time between repeats had shortened. Uhura considered contacting Jim but decided against it; Spock's perfectionism and feelings of parental uncertainty would only get worse if Jim Kirk swooped in playing Santa Claus and Grayson got better. Better they work though this as a family.

Notwithstanding her exhaustion, Uhura encouraged Spock to work his shift; she would stay with Grayson until Spock's shift was over then they would switch. Trying to find an upside, she reasoned that the experience of caring for an ailing child would be good for Spock. _Not everybody dies..._

For the second time in as many hours, her first indication was auditory - or so she thought. She'd fallen asleep next to Grayson when the litany changed. The phrase "Uncle Jim!" was now accompanied by the crying of a frightened child. Startled, Uhura awoke instanly to the facts that their quarters were silent and Grayson - paler and cool to the touch with shallow breathing, was unconscious. No effort on her part could raise Grayson's mental voice above the litany.

_Spock! Emergency! Meet me in Sick Bay!_

She was well on her way before she finished the message.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Minor changes here and in the next chapter after re-watching the movie. Thanks for all the comments - ideas are flowing._

**Sick Bay - The Bad Parts**

"What's wrong with him?" Uhura tearfully asked McCoy from Grayson's bedside. She wiped her tears from Grayson's grey, still face. He hadn't moved under his own power in a while.

_My heart, come to Mommy. Where are you? _Only the litany replied to her call.

McCoy had every monitor available attached to the small body; it was clear, the boy was in shock. The question was "Why?" If they didn't figure out "why" soon, Grayson would be the next loss in their lives.

"Uhura you know I will do everything I can..." Bones' stopped there. She understood the message inside the doctor's message. McCoy had never seen anything like this before - no one had. Nyota, mother of Grayson, heaved with sobs. Her empathic blast of fear unbalanced Spock where he stood holding his son's hand, forcing him to grab Grayson's bed for balance. Grayson's incessant litany had grown in frequency and power, wrecking her control over her own mental voice. She looked an apology at Spock. The litany's pacing increased unremittingly.

Time passed...

* * *

"Don't give up on him. He's a tough kid - I know, I delivered him. C'mon, c'mon. Help me here. Tell me again, what happened." She repeated the confusing story of his illness and its onset again, searching for any detail she'd missed. When she finished, McCoy asked her once more "And that's it?".

She'd left out the litany. How do you explain to a psi-mute what goes on between telepaths? And how would she explain that she's been driven near crazy by her son's mental obsession with Jim Kirk? It was illogical... It didn't matter... But... It was the only piece left. She described the strange message, the litany as she'd named it, as best she could to McCoy, stroking Grayson's damp curly hair so she wouldn't feel useless along with stupid.

She thought about the litany's subject. Where, indeed, was Jim Kirk while his godson struggled to stay alive? 4 hours into this emergency and not a word from Jim. That wasn't like him at -

_Uncle Jim! Help Uncle Jim! Help Uncle Jim - Please! Help Uncle Jim! Help Uncle Jim - Please!_

The litany changed; the plea to/about Kirk gained in ferocity and volume. Spock couldnt hide his distress at hearing Grayson's plaintive cry for the man who'd cared for an unborn Grayson and his pregnant mother when Spock was on Degan V.

_Uncle Jim! Help Uncle Jim! Help Uncle Jim - Please! Help Uncle Jim! Help Uncle Jim - Please!_

Responding to Spock's unsettled mental tone, Uhura tried to comfort him. _Spock, my love. He is sick. He speaks nonsense, a pattern -_

A pattern. Deep inside her mind. She should recognize it. A pattern. What was it about the pattern? Pattern... Pattern... Looking nowhere to clear her head, Uhura screamed as she watched blood spreading on the sheets covering Grayson's lower half. Only Spock's arms reduced her screaming to sobs; only his Vulcan strength dragged her away from her son's bedside.

McCoy would later recall that this was the point where all hell officially broke loose...

"Get this blood cleaned up! I can't see where he's bleeding! And hang 4 units of O-neg.. Stat people!"

"Doctor, he's part Vulcan."

"Get to the point, nurse!"

"There's no Vulcan match on board."

McCoy thought for a beat then shouted "Get Spock in here!" McCoy ran into the adjacent operating theatre and from there into his own office grabbing unused medical equipment as he flew by. He'd read a medical history paper about a blood transfer procedure from the old days, the bad old days of snake oil salesmen, all-curing elixirs and science ignorance. He hoped it would give Grayson the blood and time he so badly needed. McCoy, not known as a religious man, sent up a prayer. _If you're listening, I need help here. We need this kid; he means a lot to all of us." _

"Spock! Strip your top!" On the run, Spock ripped the material and discarded it as McCoy rounded the table. McCoy disconnected the pump from an old mechanical heart-lung machine he kept as a conversation piece and attached it to two pieces of tubing. One tube led to a saline-filled collection bag that McCoy placed on the bed next to Spock. The other led to a saline-filled delivery bag McCoy hung next to Grayson. The hanging bag had a second tube that McCoy inserted a tiny needle on the end of and released the saline drip. This end McCoy tenderly inserted into the child's arm. Spock immediately understood McCoy's intent and, after assembling his own larger needle-tube contraption, released the drip and jabbed the other needle into his own arm until he found a vein. Green blood moved down the tube, got pumped from one bag to the other, then moved down and into Grayson's arm. Direct transfusions were dangerous, but they were a rapid way to move blood from abundance to need. McCoy watched for signs of transfusion rejection but, thankfully none occurred right away.

"Spock! Need you to monitor yourself. Shout if you feel weak."

That done, McCoy rejoined the team mopping blood from the small child's extremeties. Frustrated, a nurse vented "Jesus! How much blood has this kid got?" "Shut up!" McCoy shouted while he looked. Observing every inch of Grayson, McCoy sought the source of the bleeding that was threatening his patient's young life. McCoy swore as the tricorder continued to say Grayson wasn't bleeding internally. _Not yet, _ McCoy thought. It just didn't add up. Even for a one-quarter Vulcan kid. Not a cut, not an opening could be seen as the source of the never-ending flood. McCoy stared for a moment then a dawning realization scared him for the first time in a long time.

"My God, he's bleeding through the pores of his skin..."

_Uncle Jim! Help Uncle Jim! Help Uncle Jim - Please! Help Uncle Jim! Help Uncle Jim - Please!_

Time passed slowly and quickly...

* * *

McCoy had promised her it would be all right. Then the bottom fell out.

As she watched through the medical observation window, Spock paled minute by minute, pumping blood for all he was worth into the dying body of his only child. Grayson's body sprouted tubes as the med staff sprinted to keep his small body full of blood. The litany became an anguished terrified shriek - _Please Uncle Jim Help! Please! _She was going to lose them both. She was going to lose her mind. And Jim Kirk hadn't bothered to show up.

Stress brought on by her fear and feelings of helplessness led to anger; Uhura stabbed the comm unit. "Sulu! Find Kirk and send him to Sick Bay"

Silence. Except for the pounding amplification of the litany in her head. She could barely hear the comm unit when Sulu responded for the shrieking terror of her son in her head. Grayson's anxiety was getting worse and his anguished cries for Kirk more desperate.

"Lieutenant, Captain Kirk is not responding." Sulu's response focused her thinking: that wasn't right - Jim should be on-board. She quick-checked the duty roster on the Med Lab con to confirm her thoughts. She was right: Kirk was due on the bridge in 4 hours.

Kirk's missing... Grayson's obsessing over Jim Kirk who is missing...

Patterns... Patterns...

Help Uncle Jim? Help, Uncle Jim. Uncle Jim Help, Please. PLEASE HELP UNCLE JIM.

Uhura ran fulll speed into the operating theatre. Moving past the nurses she fought to get between Grayson and Spock. McCoy yelled at his staff as they lost their balance and blood sprayed everywhere. She couldn't let them stop her. She didn't have time to explain.

"Stop her, she's hysterical! Uhura!" McCoy bumped her but could't get enough leverage to stop her momentum with Grayson's blood making the floor under his feet very slick. As she moved passed him, Spock reached for her, grasping her, using his good hand on his good arm.

_Nyota, please! _

Blood loss took its toll on his message; the mental voice that had reached her across solar systems, barely made it past his dying son's bed. Her heart broke to hear him so weak.

_Trust me and hold on..._

Instead of dodging his hand she gripped it tightly, spun and placed her other hand on Grayson's temple and her forehead on his forehead.

The shock of the link almost stopped her heart. Almost.


	6. Chapter 6

**Grayson's World**

Spock was still with her, she knew that much. On first look she couldn't see Grayson. Getting her bearings, she realized quickly that the ambient light in Grayson's World dwindled every second. When that light died, so would Grayson's life force. She had to find him in here. He was scared. She had to lead him out.

"Spock?" Interesting to hear her mental voice speak.

He squeezed her mind-hand.

"Don't let go. When I say so, pull back as hard as you can. You are my exit strategy."

Another squeeze. It was enough, so she moved on.

"Grayson? Grayson! Show me where you are. It's mommy."

Shouting his name in the diminishing light she discovered him. He sat, curled up and holding his knees, where the light was brightest. _Oh sweetheart!_

"Grayson. Come with mommy. It's time to go."

"I can't. If I leave him he will die. Help, please mommy!" She braced herself for the impact of his terror. His fear nauseated her to the point of wretching but she held on. Kneeling next to him she asked a question a 4 year old could answer.

"Where's Uncle Jim?" Grayson pointed to the light's source. There, slightly behind Grayson, lay a translucent Jim Kirk, hurt and bleeding from the legs downward.

_Just like Grayson. _Kirk's communicator was nowhere in sight.

"Grayson, can you see where Uncle Jim is?"

"Yes."

"Tell mommy"

"Uncle Jim's in the room with the food con-, con-" His little mind's mind searched for the word.

"Containers?"

He smiled and that gave her strength.

"Yes!"

Uhura considered. They'd have to search over 100 cargo areas and Kirk would be dead; Grayson and Spock too in all likelihood.

"Can you talk to Uncle Jim?"

"I talk to him all the time"

Good.

"Grayson, this is a big boy job but I know you can do it. Close your eyes - " The terror-filled look he gave her cracked and already broken heart but she went on.

"Honey I'm here and I won't leave you or Uncle Jim. Hold my hand." He did. "Now close your eyes and ask Uncle Jim where he is."

The beautiful boy's lashes dropped slowly. The darkness accelerated as his eyes closed but suddenly receded at a quickening pace.

"Uncle Jim said Cargo bay 91" With that information she yanked Grayson's hand before he could resist and screamed at Spock to pull them back. Hopefully in time.

**Sick Bay - The Real Parts**

McCoy and his staff were jolted when Uhura collapsed onto Spock.

"Cargo bay 91 - Cargo bay 91. Hurry! Jim's hurt" she spoke breathlessly, gasping for air. Despite her fall she held tight to her mate and her son. Only continued contact would save them all.

Slapping his communicator McCoy ordered Sulu to search cargo bay 91 for Kirk. He shouted new orders to his staff to deal with the three local emergencies, laying Uhura on the bed on one side of Grayson and wheeling another bed for Spock on the other side of her.

He got the call from Sulu and stood there listening, dumbstruck - Kirk had been found with severe injuries to his torso and legs. Sulu needed coordinates to transport him directly to Sick Bay.

Grabbing a bag of O-neg., he turned back to his youngest patient to discover the blood would no longer be necessary.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note_: Thanks for the comments. Although this short story (and trust me, it IS a SHORT story) is rated teen, this is fair warning that some readers will find this chapter disturbing... I hope._

* * *

**Sick Bay - The Scary Parts**

As McCoy completed the close out of Grayson's medical files at Star Fleet Central, he caught site of a file he didn't recognize. It was marked private, but that in itself wasn't unusual; all medical files were considered private nowadays. It had been generated yesterday. McCoy open the file and started to read -

"Grayson (Uhura x Spock)

Maternal parent: Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, Communication Officer, U.S.S. Enterprise

Paternal parent: Commander Spock, First Officer U.S.S. Enterprise; Vulcan Council hereditary delegate

Summary of Medical Events - "

McCoy skimmed the material, most of which seemed redundant to his own submissions. He'd almost closed the file when the word "potential" caught his eye. Searching upward, he found the beginning of the paragraph and began again to read:

"**... It is premature to provide more than a cursory analysis based on prima facia observations and evidence. At this juncture this analyst believes the subject, Grayson Uhura x Spock, may represent a significant leap in human and Vulcan mental potential, both intellectual and psionic. Evidence of this rests not only in a review of the medical events reported on by Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise, but on observations and annecdotal information on the subject and his parents, all of whom are psionic.**

**The subject presents both telepathic and empathic abilities over planetary distances without the need for technological support. These have been documented since the subject's first birthday. Telepaths at Star Fleet Headquarters recorded psionic communications from the subject over miles of distance during his infancy here. **

**During the recent medical emergency, the subject exhibited empathic transference of somatic trauma from an injured shipmate to his own body, thus sustaining the victim's life until emergency responders arrived. Based on academic tests periodically performed during the subject's mandatory educational assessment, this analyst estimates his I.Q. (G definition) conservatively between 190-220, earth standard measurement.**

**The working hypothesis focuses on the unusual relationship between and psionic skills of his parents. While Vulcan-Human sexual relationships have been known to produce some level of psionic interaction once bonding has occurred, the strength and flexibility of Lieutenant Uhura's telepathic skills requires further investigation. Repeated routine Star Fleet medical examinations revealed no measurable psionic abilities. Moreover, it has been previously documented that Lieutenant Uhura's empathic capabilities emerged spontaneously during the Degan V renegotiations for Vulcan resettlement, a period of prolonged interactions with Spock and his biological father Ambassador Sarek (formerly of Vulcan), the paternal grandfather of the subject. Thus the evidence presented by Lieutenant Uhura's capabilities, especially their relatively late arrival, combined with those of the subject's, lead to the possibility that Commander Spock, the subject's father and a Vulcan telepath, may be a ****catalytic telepath**** with the rare ability to jump-start or amplify latent psionic capabilities. **

**Further study is required to determine if the subject's capabilities or those of his father can be duplicated. An added area for investigation will be any evidence of telekinetic capabilities. Telekinesis, commensurate with the subject's psionic abilities as already observed, would simplify preparation of the subject for intelligence work or weaponization. Methods should be found to covertly encourage the subject's parents to produce more offspring, providing a broader pool for comparison, as the subject and his father are Vulcan-Human hybrids.**

**Observations should continue through the established protocols. Due to his close working relationship with the subject's family, this analyst recommends no contact with Dr. Leonard McCoy. His relationship to the family as well as his long term relationship with James Kirk, captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise, could create access issues should more active involvement be required. To date, there is no evidence that the subject's parents are aware of the surveillance imbedded in his personal PADD**..."

It was signed by an officer in Earth's Military Intelligence organization. He closed the file.

McCoy lived in the real world; he hadn't been a kid for a long time. Earth's willingness to use any asset to deal with the Klingons or Romulans and thus avoid Vulcan's fate did not surprise him, although he wearily wished it did. He concluded that they would never be safe, not in his lifetime. For the second time in 48 hours the lives of Spock's family were in Leonard McCoy's hands.

Grabbing his remaining bottle of Kentucky bourbon, almost 200 years old, McCoy sought out the one person onboard the Enterprise he knew could help.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sick Bay - The Good Parts**

Grayson ran into Sick Bay and ran into trouble with his father.

"Grayson. What did we discuss about running?"

"I am sorry, Baba".

Spock's stern look relaxed. He cocked his head to the side and sent the message:

"_Let us go see Uncle Jim. I missed him too." _Taking his father's hand, Grayson dragged Spock toward the medbed Kirk had been assigned.

As her guys walked hand in hand to Jim's bedside, McCoy beckoned Uhura into his office. Now was the time to get some answers about that scary movie he'd just played a supporting role in.

"Have a seat. First off, how are you?"

That was a tough question she didn't want to answer. "I'm fine. Next question" McCoy understood. He made a mental note to schedule some drinking time with her in a week. He'd have to borrow some scotch from Scotty; his bourbon had been donated to a good cause.

"How's my buddy Grayson doing?" Topic changed; communications restored.

"He's good. Kids are resiliant. Physically it's as if it never happened."

"And psionically?"

"Hard to say. When he dwells on the remembered pain,..."

Tears swelled but she fiercely forced their reabsorption. "...he, uh... he broadcasts sadness, which he's never done before." She privately lamented Grayson's innocence, lost so young. The world would never be a safe place for him again, an experience he now shared with so many other Vulcan children.

McCoy mutely gave her time to continue.

"Frankly Leonard, I don't think any of us understand Grayson's abilities. I would say we're still figuring it out ourselves."

"Call me Bones. We've been around a few blocks together"

She laughed, geniunely amused, and when she laughed her smile exploded from its hiding place. McCoy speculated that more than a few guys on the Enterprise would gladly ship Spock back to Degan V if it would free her up to deliver that smile.

"Give me your best guess - it'll be more than I know now. And Uhura?" McCoy circled the office conspicuously turning the recorders off one by one. "This isn't for Star Fleet consumption."

Before speaking she rose and closed the door to his office. If Spock noticed he would assume McCoy was giving her another check up. She wanted this conversation away from Spock's preternaturally acute hearing. Returning to her seat, she sighed.

"Jim and Grayson are bonded."

"Holy Hell! How and WHEN did that happen?"

"A long time ago. When Jim was on the Enterprise. And Spock... wasn't"

McCoy whistled and instantly regretted it. She was still caught in the middle of it. Not known for his tact, he asked the question she wanted to avoid.

"Does Spock know?" Another sigh.

"He's never discussed it with me. Probably because it doesn't matter; Spock's already bonded to Grayson."

McCoy hadn't expected that one. "Ok. Pretend I don't have any psi-talent - which I don't - and explain to me how Grayson can bond to two fathers in one lifetime." She hadn't missed his use of the work "father".

"You're assuming I have an answer, Bones. I don't. I do have a theory, if you'd like to hear it."

"Whatever you can give me."

"You won't reveal this. Ever. Right?" Despite knowing the man and the forthcoming answer, she needed confirmation.

McCoy nodded deliberately.

Deep breaths in and out. Then she spoke.

"Keep in mind that I wasn't very pregnant when Spock left for Degan V. 3 or 4 weeks, maybe? That last night, when we were together... Spock seemed to sense Grayson's presence. Not in an 'I know you're pregnant' way, you know, just that... his hand seemed preoccupied with my midriff. Thanks to Spock's chocolate 'incident', I know you're aware that touch enhances telepathy."

They both chuckled in memory. Spock just couldn't handle his chocolate - but they loved feeding it to him and watching him "mellow out".

"So Spock leaves to get..." She couldn't say "married". "...to work with the Vulcan remnant repopulation program. What came next?... You and I decided to tell Jim I'm pregnant when it became... obvious. You paged Jim, he came down, I told him. You remember most of this, right?"

"I do."

"Good. Guess the first thing Jim did after I told him?"

McCoy wasn't sure he wanted to know, but they hadn't been alone in Sick Bay that long - even in Jim Kirk seduction time units. "I asked so tell me. But be gentle - I'm just a country doctor."

"Walked over and asked to touch my belly."

She let that revelation settle then unsettled McCoy again. "And he would touch or rub Grayson whenever we were alone. Jim and I joked about it all the time because Grayson would do sommersaults whenever Jim came near me. Honestly? I looked forward to it; it kept me from complete despair about Spock which wouldn't have been good for Grayson. That boy kicked so hard when Jim and I were on the bridge together I thought everyone could see my stomach jumping.

Another calming breath. She speaks more quietly.

"It's time that you know that I know that Jim's in love with me and that I'm ok with it; I can handle it. And just for the record, our intimacy doesn't include what you're thinking, Doctor."

"I figured you were smarter than that."

"No, not smarter. I've always given Jim someone to take care of, to care for - a reason not to screw-up. And he was great at it. Off-duty, Jim waited on me hand and foot. Grayson was happiest whenever Jim was around. On duty, we had some issues - Jim's got some *very* antiquated ideas about pregnant women, but we were professional about it. I'm just saying - I don't think Jim ever considered forcing that kind of intimacy on me. I would've known if he was thinking about it; he couldn't touch me and hide that.

"So Grayson's known Jim longer than anybody else in his life except me. Could be the reason it was easy for Grayson to bond with Jim and easy for him to sense the conflict in Jim's feelings. Grayson knows but doesn't understand why his Uncle Jim loves and is angry with Spock at the same time.

"I mean, think about it Bones: what little kid wouldn't love a father like Jim? He's the Pied Piper, Santa Clause and the Problem Child all rolled into one while Spock is... Spock. "

McCoy hung his head on that one.

"So when did Spock bond with Grayson?"

"My guess? While we were on Earth at the Academy. Bones, Spock's a great father. We always come first in his life. It's been nice being with someone who works on our relationship as hard as I do, you know? Not perfect, but really good."

Another of those platinum smiles crossed her face, this one laced lightly with arousal. Who'd have thought that Ice Man Spock would be the hottest lover on the ship? Always the quiet ones, McCoy thought...

"Spock wants Grayson to have a father who understands him. Did you know that Spock never bonded with Sarek? He didn't even have a reliable telepathic link with Sarek until he was almost 7; Grayson's been talking to Spock since infancy because Spock's been there for him every minute of every day. Spock **earned** that bond. Make no mistake: my son loves his father and my husband loves his son."

McCoy rubbed a hand over his face in exasperation.

He knew himself to be an intelligent man; but somehow all this bonding and loving and telepathy and empathy was not leading to an understandable explanation of what the HELL caused four people very important to him to come within a hair's width of DYING in his Sick bay.

He scraped both hands over his beard stubble and tried again for clarity.

"Alright, let's take a different angle. Can you **please** explain to me what the HELL happened in this Sick Bay 5 days ago? Because I'm still having flashbacks and night terrors."

The Uhura who looked at him now was all business.

"I am discovering, Doctor, that my son is a very special child. He won that science contest with his own original work - Jim Kirk taught him about nacelle physics and design. He's fluent - in days not years - at the toddler level in any language I teach him. Spock has him doing math at almost double the rate Vulcan kids do - " she corrected herself "did. I'm sure his telepathic messages can be heard on the Romulan homeword.

"I am his mother. And an empathic telepath."

McCoy got it.

Jim Kirk got hurt trying to do something very noble and really stupid in the cargo bay.

Injured, going into shock, he instinctively reached out to the one person on-board he had a genuine emotional bond to: Grayson - Jim's "son" in all but name. McCoy recalled a painful conversation in Jim's quarters on Spock's wedding day, a conversation about confession, strong beautiful women and regret. Grayson's connection to Jim went back to his time in his mother's womb; Jim had **always** been in Grayson's mind even when he wasn't on Grayson's planet.

Grayson didn't just hear Jim's plea, he internalized it - along with all the hurt and pain his little body could hold - to help Jim feel better. Saved his life by being there until the cavalry came. This beautiful man-child, a powerful empath and telepath with genius level intellect. That's a big heart inside a very small boy. There can't be many like Grayson in the known universe, McCoy considered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Captain Kirk's Quarters**

Kirk spent 8 days in Sick Bay. The nurses threatened to resign their commissions if he stayed for day 9. McCoy caught him trying to use the med console to remote transport a case of Scotty's best single malt scotch from its secret hiding place in Shuttle Bay 2 to Sick Bay.

It is said that doctors make the worst patients; McCoy was convinced starship captains hadn't been given a fair shake. So against his better judgement but in whole hearted agreement with his nurses, McCoy had Scotty rush modifications to Kirk's quarters and transferred his irritating patient there. Scotty also rerouted door control and all engineering control access to Sick Bay to keep Jim from escaping. McCoy'd asked Uhura to check on him because, in McCoy's words, "You've whipped him in poker enough to know when he's bluffing." He would send the nurses to check on Kirk when they were speaking to him again. Until then, McCoy was on his own with his patient.

* * *

"Hey! Welcome to the party! You look **great**." Jim Kirk sat up a bit straighter when she entered his bedroom. She wore casual clothes revealing how carrying Grayson had widened and plumped her small frame permanently - just a bit. Kirk approved.

"And what, James Tiberius Kirk, gave you the crazy idea of building Grayson a dilithium powered go-kart? Jim, what were you thinking?" Her teasing smile was meant to soften any real heat from her scolding and he knew it.

"I was thinking that I'd built a go-kart as a kid and it was a blast so Grayson should have one. I just wanted to give my godson a reward for winning that science thing. Something a kid would like. Spock probably gave him an encyclopedia or something 'educational'." She didn't confirm his assertion even though it was true.

She looked at him with a knowing smile. Her single raised eyebrow reminded Kirk of every teacher or cop who'd ever caught him in some major mischief. "Grayson wants to build the next one with you. No dilithium engines next time. Just pedals. Understand?"

Jim grinned and waived his hands in the universal sign of surrender for species with hands. Her eyes moved around the room taking in the new setup. He caught her lingering look over his injured legs and the raw scars just beginning to cover the deep gouges. He watched her blinking to keep the tears from falling.

"I understand I have you to thank for my life."

"Not me, Grayson. He loves you, Jim. So much that his telepathy and empathy took on your injuries. He wasn't calling for you to come to help him, he was trying to get Spock and me to help him help you. It just... took a while for us to understand." She couldn't stop the falling tears brought on by memory of Grayson"s suffering. She heard his muffled sobs before raising her eyes to his face. Jim Kirk cried tears stored for a lifetime. His self-imposed guilt and shame radiated into her conciousness. _Oh Jim, Jim, Jim... Shhh, honey... It's o.k, it's o.k. _ she thought at him, forgetting he was psi-mute.

His voice husky from unaccustomed tears, he told her the undisguised truth. "I would've died before I'd have hurt Grayson or you. You have to know that Nyota. I love you... both."

She approached his bedside. "I do. And Grayson would lay down his life to protect you. He very nearly did. He wouldn't leave you, Jim. Then. Now. Or ever." She came closer. Kirk thought everything he felt about her and Grayson could be seen leaking out of him. He was too weak to hide it; besides, she was an empath; he knew that she knew.

Taking his hand she spoke softly. "You're part of our family, Jim. You were Grayson's father when his father was absent. You were my partner in this adventure until the day he was born. You saved our lives. You're his godfather and his favorite playmate. You've cared for him as much as I have. Grayson made a choice; he bonded directly to you. And I would venture a guess, given the strength of that bond, that you reciprocated."

Kirk, a genius intellect himself, understood the import of her words. Admitting to himself that he didn't care what Spock thought about it, he gladly confessed his own bond with the son not of his body.

"You're a rare and very special man, James Kirk. You've captured the hearts and minds of my two greatest loves - both sons of Vulcan in their own ways. It's important to me that you consider what you'll do with what I've told you." She'd made a choice, he realized, to give him a chance to start fresh. She wasn't speaking to James Kirk the brilliant but perpetual screw-up; she spoke instead to the head and heart of Jim Kirk, extended family member.

His voice still husky, he cleared his throat a few time before he asked the only question that mattered at this moment - "What do you want me to do?"

"Continue to love and take care of Grayson; accept that Spock's not only Grayson's father but also your best friend. And Jim, please... take it easy on yourself - we'll figure it out together".

Uhura caught the poorly hidden gratitude in his mind_._ In this timeline, Kirk's family ties had been a source of unending pain for him since his father's death. Here was a chance to have something that made it worth the risks he would always take. Wiping tears with the back of his hand, he spoke again as she turned to leave "He's a very special kid, Nyota."

"Don't I know it. No dilithium next time Jim. Do you hear me?" Her musical chuckle wafted back to him as she left his quarters.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: _Nearing the end of the perpetual edit cycle. Am now only partially stuck. _

**Commander Spock's Quarters - The Playground**

Whatever was happening inside their quarters Grayson experienced with sheer delight. Uhura knew this because her own desire to giggle was uncontrollable. She looked a right idiot, she thought, moving down the hall towards home with a grin as big as space on her face for no apparent reason.

_Welcome home_

_Welcome, indeed _ she replied as the doors opened. Their living area was, simply put, a mess. Pillows and cushions, inflatable toys, stuffed animals and Grayson's socks were being hurled across the room. Rather, Spock was hurling and Grayson was deflecting, sometimes with his hands and naked feet and sometimes with his mind, and laughing in unfettered childhood glee. Uhura prefered order but decided they could clean up later.

_Children aren't children forever..._

Leaning against the door jamb out of harm's way, Nyota watched her boys at play. Grayson wasn't the only one growing up on this space adventure. Innumerable experiences; many sad but some great and a few glorious. To her mind this qualified as glorious.

_Are you having fun?_

_**Yes**_ they answered in tandem. Grayson had intercepted a message meant for his father. Again. The conversation about psi etiquette rose to #3 on the To-Do list. The shielding for their bedroom walls rose to #2..

_Grayson, that was for Daddy, not you. Honey, it's not nice to listen in on other people's private conversations _The boy's lower lip trembled a bit. Large dark eyes glistened with approaching tears.

_I'm not upset sweetie. We all have a lot to learn even after we grow up. Okay? _Uhura smiled to take the sting off her discipline. He smiled **that** smile back at her. She recognized it immediately. That was Jim Kirk's smile!

_Yes _ Spock joined in _ I noticed it too. In fact, were it not for Grayson's ears... _Uhura ignited at Spock's accusation. She turned - temper stoked, eyes narrowing - and caught his... broad smile. Getting wider by the moment.

_I believe the phrase Jim uses is "Gotcha!_ " _Was I successful?_

She took a calming breath before answering. _You might want to save that for people you don't sleep with._

_If I understand your meaning, what fun would that be?_

* * *

With dinner chores finished, Grayson helped his parents clean up his toys before going to bed. Lifting the furniture with his mind seemed easier now. He got lots of practicing trying to lift the containers off of Uncle Jim, although they proved too heavy. Tomorrow he would visit Uncle Jim for a playdate. Uncle Jim promised to teach him how to play a new game called poker.

Happily exhausted, the family began their bedtime ritual. Grayson yawned when his father picked him up, nodded off as his mother bathed and clothed him and was already asleep resting on his father's shoulder when they took him to his own bed after story time. He awoke as Spock gently laid him down, reaching up to smother the face above him with sleepy kisses. Most Vulcan's stiffened at this breach of personal space; Spock was not one of them. Through Grayson's deep yawn Spock listened for his favorite end of shift message - _Love you, Baba. May we go to the gardens tomorrow after lessons?_ Uhura listened too, as she had every bedtime since Spock's return.

* * *

They never made it back to their bedroom after putting Grayson to bed. Stretching, Uhura rose and donned her robe. Loosely knotting the sash, she threw sleeping pants to Spock then returned to his side. She didn't want their 4 year old walking in on his parents _inflagrante delecto_. She epecially did not want to explain the bruises. Smiling, her thoughts drifted to the passion marks on her body and how they got there. _It's been a long dry spell... _

Spock sank into her relaxed, satisfied mind.

_Did you speak with him?_

_Um-hm. _Mental mumbling; all she could muster after the night's exertions.

_Where you successful?_

_Spock, the last thing I want to discuss... _She stopped herself. Avoiding conversations about Kirk had become a habit with her. That needed to stop immediately; he was family and deserved better.

_I think so. I think he was touched, grateful. He seemed more at peace. There is no question of commitment - he loves that little boy._

_And he loves you. _Spock paused; then asked, more gently..._ Did you think I did not know?_

She sighed. _I thought it a bit odd that you wouldn't, given our bond. Does it upset you? _She retained a vivid memory of how his repopulation-of-Vulcans marriage pissed her off. Including right now.

He sighed. His finger gently turned her face towards his.

_K'diwa when I was not, could not... _

He composed himself.

..._be with you, Jim Kirk kept his promise to me to keep you safe. Not just your body but your mind, your spirit, your heart. He saved your lives. __Jim kept you __both__ safe.__ And he never took advantage, even though he knew I had no right to make demands of you._

Spock stroked her hair. A finger caressed her temple, amplifying his words in her mind.

_How can I judge him? You two shared a most intimate adventure. Being with you, taking care of you under those circumstances, during that time, in that way, he fell in love. I understand his difficulty because your effect on me is identical._

_Spock? Why won't you tell him that you know, about everything, and that's it's o.k.?_

_Because underneath his rogue personna, Jim is an honorable man - a fact he tries very hard to hide. __How could he reconcile being in love with his best friend's wife when his best friend __**knows**__? __He would either transfer us to another ship... _

Uhura shuddered involuntarily at the thought.

..._or he would relinquish the Enterprise - both less than optimal outcomes. No, Nyota, this plan is better. We will keep him close to us and give back to him some of those things Nero took many years ago._

_Spock? _ Uhura turned over to lay on Spock's chest, facing him, propping her chin on her hand for support.. She did not "speak" until his eyes met hers.

_There was never a choice. For me, I mean, with Jim. You know that, right?_

There's was more there, in her mind, regarding this. Not shielded so much as still under consideration. If she needed time to sort through all that had transpired, he would be patient and give it to her. It had been hardest on her.

He surprised her by smiling._ I know. _She caught a trace, a wispy thought of longing in his mind that made her curious.

_Penny for your thoughts? _It was an old Earth saying she was often asked by her grandmother.

_I was thinking that it has been quite some time since we had an infant to care for in our home. It would be pleasurable to be with you for the entire adventure this time._


	11. Chapter 11

**Radiation Isolation Chamber for Nacelle Testing**

McCoy stopped speaking and pushed the single operator button again. While unlocking the door and re-engaging the testing configuration he was startled by a figure just at the edge of his peripheral vision. Hearing the brogue immediately calmed his nerves, but only a little.

"Is it done?"

"It's done. You sure you can copy this and get it where it needs to go?"

"No one knows this old stuff like I do. These young guys don't study, they don't build. They just touch a panel, throw some fairy dust on for good measure and hope it works." Mongomery Scott paused and exhaled before asking the question on his mind.

" You're takin' quite a risk, laddie. This is treason. No other way to do this?" McCoy's mind shifted the options around as the rolled"r" in "risk" faded in his ears.

"Not that I can see. But if you want to..." he stopped, knowing he had insulted Scotty.

"Sorry" came the gruff apology.

"It's o.k., Lenny. We old farts, we'll take care of 'em."


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**

Somewhere on Earth

Somewhere on Earth, a Military Intelligence operative had to clear her desk for the final time. Her tickets had been yanked. She'd screwed up - a specially configured off-planet PADD in a remote location had ceased sending data.

Somewhere on Earth, a different Military Intelligence operative in a high-tech medical lab in an unknown location touched an icon on his secure PADD. Liquid crawled down the tubes attached to the terrified child. The child was unconcious before the operative left the room.

Somewhere on Earth, a new Military Intelligence operative gave orders to replace a PADD on the U.S.S. Enterprise during its next maintenance cycle. The order allowed an anomaly to be induced in the PADD, if required, to expedite its replacement.

Somewhere on Earth, the late Admiral Marcus' secret military research organization, Section 31, continued to look for new and better ways to protect Earth. The new head of the organization believed they had found one, a small boy living on the U.S.S. Enterprise.

* * *

Somewhere on the Enterprise

Somewhere on the Enterprise, a maintenance technician climbed through the jeffries tube outside the main computer core. It took little time to rewire for an additional connection. It was the night cycle for most of Enterprise's crew; he manned the graveyard shift. Hitting his communicator, he called his partner.

"Hey Mack. Did you see anything? I thought I read a blip on the opti-transceiver." Mack yawned a reply - ignoring his young partner's breach of comm protocol - "Not a thing. Stop being such an eager beaver."

_Good. Almost done._ An error: he hadn't meant to broadcast. The maintenance technician was telepathic.

Removing the device from his bag, he made short work of its installation, his slender, agile fingers laying in the connections effortlessly. He backed his way out of the tube at a different access point and moved on to the second part of his work tonight.

Their quarters were nearby, a fact he'd used in planning this night's activities. Silently traversing the distance between the tube exit and their quarters he made sure to insert the protective plugs into his nose before removing the capsule from its case. Pill-shaped with a micro-fine needle on the end, the liquid inside shimmered as he arrived at his destination. He listened a moment for sounds and, hearing none, inserted the needle into the narrow opening where the automatic doors met. A squeeze on the capsule was enough to break the internal separator, catalyzing the liquid into a gas. _5-4-3-2-1._

Entry required only his altered maintenance card. The doors opened; he glided swiftly to his target, the PADD sitting innocently on the couch. The back came off in a single pull and he smiled. Someone else had been in here; it didn't matter. Thinking quickly he chose to leave the prior modification in place - just in case - and to make a minor tweak to the PADD to achieve his original intent. Checking the time, he made sure to leave before the gas wore off.

On his way to the Maintenance Bay, he contacted his handler - telepathically.

_Sir, it is done._

_All was successful?_

_Yes sir._

_Excellent. Your transfer to the U.S.S. Obama will occur in 3 standard days._

The communications ended as abruptly as it started.

Somewhere on the Enterprise, a notifier beeped, disturbing the well-on drunk Scotty had achieved. Bleary eyed, he checked it twice to make sure that the triple versions of the single notifier light dancing in his vision were indeed on. Items flew from his bed stand to the floor as he searched for his communicator, the string of invectives improved by the 4 bottles of scotch he'd finished; the unfinished 5th bottle had gently rocked him to mind-dead sleep.

"McCoy, Scotty here" The delayed response told him that McCoy had been sleeping. "McCoy here. Why in the hell are -" Scotty cut him off.

"The mice are searching the cupboard. Funs about to start. Do you have any of that wonderful bourbon? Not that synthohol crap, for God's sake, the good stuff?"

"No. I'll make arrangements. McCoy out." Scotty was out already.

* * *

Somewhere Else

Nowhere near the U.S.S. Enterprise, on a planet that was both old and new, one middle aged and one ancient man followed the setting of a foreign sun on a foreign world. They communicated. No words were spoken.

_He was successful?_

_You calculated the probability of success yourself. Your decision to use an intelligence agent of mixed parentage was brilliant, as always. He moved undetected amongst the humans. They have no knowledge of our actions._

_Or of our intentions. But I have learned that probability is not reality. We must be... spontaneous in the presence of a determined and formidable opponent._

_I am grateful for this experience of yours. _Age descended on him; he was too old for this disruption to the calm life he had earned. His companion responded to the unspoken sentiment.

_We will keep them safe, Father._

_No, Spock. We will keep __**you**__ safe, you and your wife. And my remarkable grandson Grayson._

He often sought out opportunities to say "Grayson". The name always triggered primal memory in him.

Sarek, now of New Vulcan, looked at this ancient version of his son and saw Amanda Grayson's eyes looking back.


End file.
